


I Know Your Weakness

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Spitroasting, heavily alluding to past sexual abuse, so much noncon, suitfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: There had been absolutely no reason for Kento to suspect that anything would be amiss when he passed through the Book Gate into Touma’s bookshop.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I Know Your Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE TAGS THOROUGHLY!!**
> 
> There is a ton of uncomfy content in this fic, so if anything in the tags is a trigger or something you're not comfortable with, you might want to skip this one.
> 
> Also spoilers for episode 5 of Saber, just for the Calibur revelation. 
> 
> But that whole flashback with Kento's dad just sat really weird with me, it was mildly uncomfortable, and Kento touching his hair just screamed "TRAUMA REFLEX" to me, so my brain just went down the absolute worst path it could possibly choose.

There had been absolutely no reason for Kento to suspect that anything would be amiss when he passed through the Book Gate into Touma’s bookshop.

So, needless to say, he was taken off guard when he saw Rintaro and Mei sprawled on the floor, unconscious, Touma on his knees in front of his desk, and Calibur forcing his dick further into his mouth.

“Let him go!” Kento shouted, his hand closing around the Lamp Do Alangina Wonder Ride Book…

Just as Calibur’s hand moved to close around Touma’s throat. “If you want him to live, drop it.”

A terrible gurgling sound came from Touma, and Kento felt tremors of fear beginning to shake his body. He couldn’t risk Touma’s life.

The book clattered to the floor, and even though Kento couldn’t see past Calibur’s helmet, he was certain that he was smiling cruelly at exploiting Kento’s weakness. Of course he wouldn’t forget how much Kento cared for Touma. 

Calibur’s hand dropped from Touma’s throat, not even giving him a moment to draw in the air that he desperately needed, before he began thrusting into his mouth forcefully, delighting in every muffled sound Touma made, his resistance clearly weakened from the lack of air. Far too soon, he grunted as he came, his hand holding Touma’s head in place, giving him no choice but to swallow what hadn’t shot down his throat.

“I see why you’re so enamored with him. He has a talented mouth,” Calibur said, releasing his hold on Touma and watching him collapse to the floor. “I wonder about the rest of him.”

“Don’t. Please…” Kento whispered.

Calibur was silent for a moment, then his soft chuckles were echoing in the room. “I see…well then, go ahead. Make him yours.”

Kento’s gaze snapped up from the floor, eyes widening at the implication of Calibur’s words. Surely he wasn’t expecting Kento to..!

“Was I mistaken? I thought that you wanted to claim this one for your own, but…” Calibur trailed off, crouching down and tearing Touma’s loose pants off his body with little effort.

Touma’s eyes went wide with fear as he suddenly understood the implications of Calibur’s words, and Kento took a step forward. “No! I…I’ll do it.”

“That’s a good boy,” Calibur purred. 

A feeling of revulsion settled in Kento’s stomach as he took a step forward, then another, until he was kneeling between Touma’s legs, moving almost robotically as he removed enough clothing for what he was expected to do. 

A small bottle of lubricant was dropped next to him, and Kento shuddered at Calibur’s closeness. “Get to it.”

Kento’s hands shook uncontrollably as he picked the bottle up, somehow managing to get some of the liquid on his fingers, although he was certain plenty of it wound up on the floor, his clothes, Touma’s leg. “I’m sorry, Touma, I didn’t want it to happen like this…” Kento whispered, one finger brushing against Touma’s entrance, hearing him suck in a shaky breath.

Fingers wrapped around his shaft, spreading lube along its length, and a startled sound left Kento’s lips.

“We don’t have all day, boy. This will be enough,” Calibur said, his voice uncomfortably close to Kento’s ear, and another shudder ran through his body that had nothing to do with the hand that was slowly coaxing him to hardness.

Once Kento was fully erect, his length coated with the lubricant, Calibur gave Kento a nudge forward. “Now, take him.”

Kento scooted closer, bracing one hand on the floor beside Touma’s head as he pressed the head of his shaft against his entrance. “Please, try to stay relaxed. I don’t want to hurt you, Touma,” Kento murmured. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I never thought he’d come here…”

Kento began to push into Touma’s body, hearing him groan in discomfort, and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. He’d hoped that he would be able to do this with Touma someday, but…not like this. Not with such shoddy preparation, not without Touma’s _consent_ , not with Calibur nearby, most likely watching everything over Kento’s shoulder.

A hand at the small of his back pressed him forward, and Kento was abruptly buried to the hilt inside of Touma, startled cries echoing in his ears. That meager amount of lube on his cock wasn’t going to be enough, not with how tight Touma was around him. If this was his first time, it would be indescribably painful if he hadn’t been prepped properly. Kento knew that much from experience.

“Let me prep him more for this, please, I can’t…”

“It’s fine. See, he’s taken it all in, hasn’t he? He’ll enjoy it once you start moving,” Calibur stated, moving closer. “You always cried at first, but then you liked it, didn’t you?”

Kento inhaled sharply, his eyes on Touma, watching his eyes widen in understanding, and he wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball. He hadn’t wanted anyone to find out about… _that_ …least of all Touma. 

At least, if nothing else, Touma didn't know exactly who Calibur _was_ , but one the day that he learned that bit of information, he would surely be horrified.

“Start moving,” Calibur demanded, delivering a stinging swat to Kento’s backside. 

“Kento,” Touma murmured, one hand moving up to grasp Kento’s forearm. “I’ll be all right. Go ahead.”

“Hold his arms up over his head and get to work, boy,” Calibur said.

He didn’t have a choice, did he? Kento’s gaze was apologetic as he drew Touma’s arms up, pinning his wrists to the floor, before he drew back and pushed into him again. There was still discomfort in the sound Touma made, and the tears in Kento’s eyes threatened to fall at the slightest provocation. 

Something slammed into Kento, and the abruptness and the pain nearly made him scream, his body bowing over Touma’s, tears dripping down his cheeks. If Calibur had used any lube, it had been very minimal, and the searing burn through Kento’s body nearly made him black out.

Calibur drew back and thrust firmly into him again, driving Kento’s shaft further into Touma, and they both whimpered, Kento’s grip on Touma’s wrists tightening.

“Fuck him, Kento, or he can watch me fuck you instead,” Calibur hissed. “Do you want him to see what a needy little slut you can be? Hmm? Do you want him to hear you begging me for more?”

Kento swallowed a sob, his vision blurring from the tears. “No…please…”

“Then **fuck him**.”

Kento drew in a ragged breath as Calibur shifted back, but didn’t withdraw from him—a threat, most likely—and he, too, drew back, before pushing into Touma. It was unpleasant…hearing Touma’s pained moans was enough, and knowing that he was the one causing him such distress. But every time Kento drew back, he wound up bringing Calibur’s shaft further inside, and that alone was incredibly uncomfortable. 

But what choice did he have? Kento’s greatest fear was that Calibur would toss him aside, and instead go after Touma, and he couldn’t permit that. If it meant that Kento would have to endure excruciating pain and humiliation, then he would endure it.

Anything for Touma. Anything to keep him safe.

His impending orgasm filled Kento with a mixture of relief and revulsion; at least it would be over. He tried to pull out at the last moment, to at least spare Touma that much, but Calibur’s hand kept Kento from moving away until he’d emptied himself into Touma’s body.

There…it was over. 

Calibur’s shaft pushed fully into him once again, and Kento couldn’t help but tense up, even though he frantically told himself to calm down, to relax. But that was ridiculous, wasn’t it? 

Calibur drew him back, and Kento watched his length slide free of Touma’s body, his body tensing even further as he saw cum with a slight reddish tint begin to run out of Touma.

_God, Touma, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me for this…_

Then Calibur was guiding Kento's head toward Touma’s shaft, and he obediently parted his lips, taking it into his mouth. Hopefully he could at least give Touma a small amount of pleasure from this. He tried to focus entirely on Touma, on the way he tasted, on what made his voice raise in pleasure.

Anything to keep his mind off of the way Calibur was slamming into him.

There was no way Kento could completely block it out, though; certain thrusts made him moan around Touma’s cock, and he hated how he could feel himself getting hard from it. He hated this, he didn’t want it, he wanted to focus on Touma!

Perhaps it was the vibrations around his cock from Kento’s moans, or Kento’s very skilled mouth in general—and Touma didn’t want to think about how he’d acquired those skills, not if what everything Calibur had hinted at was true—but whatever it was, Touma had never cum so hard in his life. He felt guilty, shooting in Kento’s mouth, but he eagerly swallowed everything, his tongue trailing along Touma’s length as he drew back.

The sounds of Calibur’s suit slapping against Kento’s skin was almost deafening for several moments, until a low growl echoed in his throat as he came, his hand working Kento’s length. “Cum for us, Kento. You loved having him watch you get fucked, didn’t you?”

Calibur’s hips snapped against Kento one last time before he came, his body shaking so hard he could barely hold himself up, and he thankfully felt himself falling into unconsciousness.

*

When he next woke, Kento was tucked into a bed that was not his own, and he was fairly certain that he was naked. A brief surge of panic overtook him, and he tried to sit up and throw the covers off, but all he managed to do was gasp in pain and fall back onto the bed.

“Kento, it’s all right. You’re safe,” a voice said from nearby.

Touma..? “I…”

There was a soft shushing sound, and fingers tentatively touched Kento’s own. He finally managed to open his eyes just enough to see that, yes, Touma was there, laying beside him, his hand laying on top of Kento’s.

Kento’s eyes were suddenly full of tears, and he barely managed a choked sob before he broke down. He thought he felt arms going around him, drawing him closer, a hand rubbing his back, but…why would that be? 

There was no chance that Touma would be comforting him, not after what Kento had done to him, but with his body and his heart threatening to break at the slightest provocation, it was a lovely, if impossible, fantasy to dwell on.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to me, this is probably the single worst thing I've ever written.


End file.
